religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Levitatie (bovennatuurlijk)
, 1681]] Metafysische levitatie, of kortweg levitatie, is het bovennatuurlijke fenomeen van het omhoog zweven van voorwerpen of levende wezens, zonder dat daar een afdoende wetenschappelijke verklaring (zoals elektromagnetisme of luchtdruk) voor te geven is. Meestal wordt de term in meer beperkte betekenis gebruikt en refereert dan aan de levitatie van het menselijk lichaam. Het vermogen tot levitatie wordt zowel door oosterse mystici als moderne mediums geclaimd. Algemeen Gevallen van levitatie werden Bron voor wat volgt: An Encyclopædia of Psychic Science, door Nandor Fodor: 'Levitation', p. 194 e.v. in vroegere tijden ook al gerapporteerd: heiligen, extatici, heksen en slachtoffers van bezetenheid zouden in een bijzondere bewustheidstoestand de zwaartekracht overwonnen hebben. J.J. von Görres (Die Christliche Mystik) spreekt van 72 leviterende heiligen, waaronder Franciscus van Assisi, Thomas van Aquino, Edmund, (aartsbisschop van Canterbury), Savonarola, Ignatius van Loyola en vele anderen. Van hen werd gezegd dat ze regelmatig op korte afstand boven de grond zweefden. Oliver Leroy geeft een gemiddelde aan van 50 cm (20 inches) aan. In sommige gevallen werden grotere hoogten 'gehaald'. Van Sint Jozef van Copertino werden in de Acta Sanctorum tot 70 'vluchten' geregistreerd, waarbij hij in één geval in een boom vloog en daar op een dunne tak bleef zitten wiegen. Van Sint Petrus van Alcantara werd volgens Görres eveneens gezegd dat hij soms hoog boven de bomen tussen vrolijk zingende vogels rondzweefde. Gevallen van levitatie worden druk bediscussieerd. Wetenschappers beschouwen het meestal als bedrog of ontkennen het bestaan van dergelijke fenomenen, omdat ze moeilijk te onderzoeken of niet voldoende onderzocht zijn. Religieuze mensen zien levitatie als een bovennatuurlijke manifestatie van een geest. Spiritualisten zien levitatie als een soort extase of een manifestatie van psychische krachten. In diverse occulte stromingen wordt geloofd, dat levitatie door middel van een meditatietechniek kan worden bewerkstelligd. In de 19e eeuw, toen het spiritisme een rage was, behoorde levitatie tot het vaste repertoire van mediums. Toen de onderzoekers van "psychische fenomenen" hun technieken verbeterden, werden vele mediums op bedrog betrapt en verminderden de claims van levitatie zienderogen. Tegenwoordig hoort men nog maar zelden iets over levitatie, maar in het verleden werd er vooral in religieuze context over gerapporteerd ten aanzien van bepaalde heiligen. Ook Vasco Da Gama schreef in zijn dagboek getuige te zijn geweest van het 'in de lucht zweven' van boeddhistische lama's. De beoefenaars van transcendente meditatie kennen siddhi-technieken voor gevorderden; een ervan wordt "yogisch vliegen" genoemd en is een vorm van kortstondige levitatie ("hoppen"). Mystieke levitatie in het christendom *Christus die over het water wandelt (Nieuw testament). *Jozef van Cupertino (mysticus, geboren 17 juni 1603; gestorven te Osimo 18 september, 1663; feest 18 september) leviteerde, volgens de overlevering, hoog in de lucht voor perioden van meer dan een uur op verschillende momenten in zijn leven. *Theresia van Avila (geboren in Ávila, Spanje, 28 maart 1515, gestorven te Alba, 4 oktober 1582) leviteerde ongeveer 30 centimeter boven de grond voor een periode van iets minder dan een uur in mystische extase. Ze noemde de ervaring een 'spirituele visitatie'. *Catharina van Siena (1347-1380) leviteerde in extase. *Hadewijch van Antwerpen ; Vlaamse katholieke mystica (eerste helft dertiende eeuw) leviteerde in trance. *Filippus Neri (geboren te Florence, Italië, 22 juli 1515; gestorven 27 mei 1595) leviteerde verschillende meters hoog in gebed, zelfs tot aan het plafond op bepaalde momenten. *Ignatius van Loyola (geboren in 1491 in het kasteel van Loyola boven Azpeitia in Gipuzkoa; gestorven te Rome, 31 juli 1556) leviteerde een paar voet hoog en werd zelfs lumineus gedurende het proces. *Robert de Palentin leviteerde 40 tot 50 centimeter *De heilige Dunstan (vroege tiende eeuw) leviteerde een beetje boven de grond vlak voor zijn dood. *Johannes van het Kruis (geboren te Hontoveros, 24 juni 1542; gestorven te Ubeda, Andalusië, 14 december 1591) *Gemma Galgani (non uit begin van de twintigste eeuw) leviteerde in extase. *De heilige Martinus van Porres (Lima, 9 december 1579 - 3 november 1639) was een Peruaanse Dominicaan. Om Martin te helpen met zijn goede werken voor de armen en behoeftigen, zegende God hem met de miraculeuze gaven van bilocatie, de gave om door gesloten deuren te passeren en de gave van de levitatie zoals Alban Butler vermeld in zijn 'Lives of the Saints'. Seculiere levitatie bij adel De bloeitijd voor de levitatieleer in Europa was van de zestiende tot de achttiende eeuw. Vooral in Engeland en Rusland hielden edellieden levitatie-avonden in hun kastelen. Louter op basis van wilskracht probeerden ze hun lichaam te laten zweven. John Buchan, een Schots schrijver en politicus (1875-1940) beschrijft in een biografie (De marquis van Montrose, London, Prion, 1996) de thesis van de marquis van Montrose dat er drie vormen van levitatie bestaan: *1) Geestelijke levitatie (spiritlevitation); d.m.v. zijn gedachten maakt men reizen. *2) Zielslevitatie (soullevitation); d.m.v. geestelijke wilskracht treedt de ziel uit het lichaam en zweeft vrij rond (ook uittreding). *3) Fysische levitatie van het lichaam (bodylevitation): het lichaam maakt zich los van of raakt in evenwicht met de zwaartekracht en begint vrij te zweven. Levitatie met yoga Volgens oosterse mystici zou levitatie verbonden zijn met adem en ademtechniek. De trance begint met een verandering van ademritme. Ook Swedenborg had al gesteld dat zijn krachten verbonden waren met een systeem van ademhaling. Volgens Hindu leringen wordt de kracht die de zwaartekracht opheft gegenereerd door ademoefeningen. Het bekende levitatiespel is hierop gebaseerd. Dr. Hereward Carrington Bron voor wat volgt: 'The Story of Psychic Science', 1930, Dr. Hereward Carrington Zie ook 'Psychic World' (1937), hoofdstuk IX: 'Concerning Levitation' door Hereward Carrington (Google book) probeerde het volgende experiment: één persoon zit in een stoel, vier anderen zullen hem opheffen door hun vingers onder armen (oksels) en knieën van deze persoon te steken. Ze buigen verschillende keren voorover, samen in- en uitademend; ook de persoon die zit ademt in hetzelfde ritme in en uit. Op de vijfde tel houden alle personen hun adem in, steken snel hun vingers onder knieën en armen van de zittende persoon en heffen hem moeiteloos op. De 'heffers' rapporteerden dat de zittende persoon licht als een veertje was. Carrington zegt ook dat hij het experiment herhaalde op een platform met een weegschaal, en dat er bij elke levitatieproef een 'gewichtsverlies' optrad. Gezamenlijk gewicht: 712 pond, werd gemiddeld 50 tot 60 pond lichter bij elke hefproef met het 'ademsysteem'. Zie ook * Zes Bovennatuurlijke Krachten * Toverspreuk * Siddhi's * Bilocatie * Uittreding * Teleportatie * Psychokinese Enkele refentiewerken In het Engels; *The flying saint: The life of St. Joseph of Cupertino, Gustavo Parisciani, Pax et Bonum (1968) *The life of Saint Joseph of Cupertino door Christopher J Shorrock, Melbourne : A.C.T.S. Publications, 1985. *Montrose: a history By John Buchan, 1928 Categorie:Spiritisme Categorie:Occultisme Categorie:Parapsychologie Categorie:Mystiek en:metaphysical levitation de:Levitation (Parapsychologie) it:levitazione